Oliver's Diary
by NinaA San
Summary: [SPIN-OFF DE "THE ORIGINALS" - Parenthèse du chapitre 12 "Breaking Point" - Partie 2] Une journée à la Nouvelle Orléans où Oliver essaie de se poser en écrivant dans un journal pour ne pas penser à l'étrange lien qui l'unit à un vampire hybride Originel mégalomane et narcissique. Yaoi/Slash MF/OW.


**Oliver's Diary **

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&amp;Lime, Drame, Romance, Surnaturel

**Pairing :** Marcus x Oliver (pour la première fois chez moi !)

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendications, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore et la trame qui m'a inspiré appartient au créateur de _The Originals_.

**Petite note :** Cet OS est une petite mise en bouche à une grosse fiction que je prépare, certains passages ici sont donc évoqués ou rapidement survolés exprès, l'essentiel est bien évidemment expliqué. Je m'inspire essentiellement de ma série favorite _**The Originals**_ et si je devais rapprocher les personnages de ceux de la série, je dirais que Marcus évoquerais Klaus (le même caractère de merde xD), Draco évoquerais Elijah et Blaise un mélange entre Marcel et Kol... Je ne m'inspire que de quelques évènements de la série, le reste m'appartient donc je ne spoile personne, voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ces **9148** mots ! **Et un grand merci à ma Bêta ****_Méli-Mélo _****qui a eut l'immense patience de me corriger :3**

Nota Bene : Les expressions **soulignées** sont des expressions **raturées**. Oui, c'est la crise sur Fanfiction, ils ont pas le module pour barrer les caractères...

[OS ré-upload suite à quelques incohérences avec **_The Originals_** ; seuls quelques détails ont changé]

* * *

_«Okay alors on va commencer. Je m'appelle Oliver Wood. Jusqu'au mois dernier, ma vie était à peu près normale. Sauf si on enlève Theo et sa magie bizarre... Puis à cause __d'une gitane__ d'une voyageuse je suis lié à cet espèce de vampire originel. Tout est si étrange, hier je pensais encore être normal. __Je n'arrive pas à écrire ça me casse les couilles..._

_Draco pense que coucher mes idées sur ce journal pourrait m'aider à me poser. J'ai vu la malle qu'ils cachent dans leur grenier, elle contient plus d'une centaine de journaux remplis au fil des siècles. J'en ai lus quelques uns, ils écrivent énormément. __En fait, je crois que ça me fait chier__. __Je vais brûler ce journal._»

Le jeune homme ferma rageusement le cahier relié de cuir. Il se sentait bête car sa façon d'écrire était trop directe et un peu gauche...

Sur la banquette face à lui, un autre occupant le regardait fixement de son fameux regard d'acier. Une main passa dans ses cheveux blonds pâles coiffés impeccablement en un geste automatique alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Déjà lassé, petit ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, grogna Oliver en désignant le journal.

\- Crois-moi, tu en aura vite besoin. C'est le seul ancrage dont tu disposes pour ne pas perdre la raison.

\- Ma raison, je l'ai déjà perdue ! Pardon si croire que mon meilleur ami est un sorcier possédé et maintenant séquestré dans la cave est un peu plus facile à intégrer dans mon cerveau que savoir que je vis maintenant coincé dans une maison de vampires Originels !

\- Calme-toi. Les émotions de mon frère te sont transférées, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Oliver grogna plusieurs noms d'oiseaux et fixa le plafond de l'immense demeure. Ce "fort" comme l'appelaient Draco et ses frères était une grande maison mitoyenne de style bourgeoise construite dans le quartier français, apparemment crée dans les années 1720, année où la famille s'était installée à la Nouvelle Orléans. Essentiellement composée de rambardes en bois, elle restait pourtant une demeure solide présentant une petite cour de pierre à l'intérieur avec une fontaine toujours en panne. Telle était la nouvelle prison du jeune humain, enlevé depuis peu par le vampire blond suite à l'échec son premier enlèvement. _Fichu baraque,_ pensa-il.

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver qui se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque avant de se lever pour faire les cents pas. Le blond trouvait que le jeune humain ressemblait tout de même à son jeune frère, Marcus. Cette manie de toujours bouger, de ne jamais rester assis sans rien faire, refuser toute autorité et rester aussi têtu qu'une mule. Si Oliver était grand, élancé avec une certaine finesse de traits et un visage ouvert et amical accompagné d'un caractère naïf, Marcus était tout en muscle, droit avec ses cheveux noirs et son visage aussi amical qu'une porte de prison, il était aussi doté d'une complexité d'esprit inégalable. C'était effarant de voir à quel point leur différences les rapprochaient, même quand Marcus n'était présent avec eux comme aujourd'hui.

Oliver se retourna vivement.

\- Je veux sortir.

\- Interdiction.

\- J'étouffe ici ! Même si je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous, je sais me défendre.

Le blond se leva, ses gestes calculés faisant taire Oliver.

\- Bien que tu aies assommé cette vampire de façon remarquable avec une pelle, tu n'es pas immunisé contre les autres vampires qui veulent la mort de mon frère. N'oublie pas qu'à cause du lien, si tu meurs, Marcus mourra aussi. Si tu sors, je t'accompagnerais.

Les joues du châtain prirent une délicate teinte rosée au souvenir. Jamais il n'avait pensé assommer quelqu'un avec une pelle... Et puis de toute façon, c'était de la faute de Marcus. Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, Oliver savait qu'il avait été lié à cet espèce d'hybride Originel par un sortilège ancien qui permettait ainsi de le rendre vulnérable. De tous les vampires du monde, il avait évidemment fallu qu'il tombe sur l'Originel qui avait le plus d'ennemis. La nouvelle du lien s'était vite répandue dans la ville et il avait survécu à plusieurs tentatives de meurtres grâce à la protection de Draco. Plus il repensait à Marcus, plus il avait des envies de meurtres...

Son regard se posa sur l'immortel, reconsidérant sa proposition. Sortir dehors avec lui ? C'était évidemment hors de question. Lui, il aimait se fondre dans la masse. Être normal, en quelque sorte. Se promener dehors avec Draco revenait à attirer tout les regards sur lui. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec ses manières d'aristocrate, sa stature droite et ses cheveux presque blancs, l'Originel attirait souvent les regards sur sa personne. Et puis il y avait aussi cette histoire de statut, maintenant que les clans de vampires savaient que les Originels étaient de retour à la Nouvelle Orléans, il devenait impossible de sortir discrètement. Oliver se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Où est Marcus ?

\- Il doit être au centre équestre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? s'étonna Oliver.

Le blond haussa les épaules, répondant évasivement que petit, il allait toujours voir les chevaux de leur père quand il était contrarié. Puis il regarda sa montre et renouvela son avertissement comme quoi le jeune homme ne devait pas sortir, avant de quitter la pièce, prétextant un rendez-vous avec une sorcière. Oliver se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings et fit volte-face, fonçant dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué dans la maison. Son agacement recommença à pointer le bout de son nez et il fit de nouveau demi-tour vers le petit salon pour reprendre le journal.

_"Bon, nouvel essai... Alors, je commence par quoi ? __Je n'ai jamais été très doué en littérature__. Disons que je suis orphelin et que j'ai été élevé à l'église de Sainte Anne par le prêtre Kerian. J'ai grandit normalement et j'ai rencontré Theo au collège. Enfin, Theodore Nott de son vrai nom, le seul véritable ami que j'ai vraiment eu. J'ai eu mon diplôme d'étude normalement et je tiens le bar _Le Rousseau_. __J'ai l'impression de sauter du coq à l'âne...__ Enfin, l'année dernière, Theo a commencé à me dire qu'il avait des dons de magie. J'ai bien rigolé au début puis en fait je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai. Au début, __c'était drôle__, il faisait voler des feuilles mortes, il causait des douleurs bizarres dans la tête des gens qui nous voulaient du mal. Puis il a commencé à me demander du sang, il disait que mon sang était spécial et tout devenait bizarre. Il parlait souvent de guerre entre les loups et les vampires. Je pensais que c'était des conneries. Un soir il m'a demandé de l'aider pour un sort bizarre, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Mais maintenant il semblerait que je sois lié à un vampire __hibride__ hybride Originel. Si une personne lis tout ça je vais être interné... Des coupures apparaissent un peu partout sur mon corps et elles touchent aussi Marcus. Ah, j'ai pas parlé de lui. C'est l'hybride Originel asocial et mégalomane auquel Theo m'a lié. Enfin je dis Theo mais Draco pense qu'il est possédé. J'arrive pas à écrire, rien n'a de sens putain"_

Le jeune homme fut tenté de lancer le livre par la fenêtre mais il retient son geste. Si quelqu'un le trouvait, il allait vraiment être interné dans un asile. Même s'il imaginait assez bien Draco venir le chercher par la peau des fesses au milieux de l'hôpital psychiatrique, son visage grave lui promettant une bonne correction pour son geste stupide et irréfléchi. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Il étouffait vraiment. Tant pis pour l'avertissement du blond, il n'en pouvait plus. D'une démarche souple, il s'engagea dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cours remplie de vampires. Draco avait évidement pensé aux baby-sitters, on aurait vraiment dit le début d'une mauvaise blague... Le châtain râla qu'il n'était pas une princesse à protéger et fit demi-tour. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage et sa mauvaise humeur grandissait de plus en plus. Il ouvrit rageusement la fenêtre de sa chambre et fixa l'arrière de la maison, estimant la hauteur. Tant pis s'il passait pour un fou, il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le mur à l'aide d'une couverture pour passer par la fenêtre quand il était plus jeune. Pourtant, une fois n'était pas coutume, le liens avec le vampire l'intriguait. S'il se faisait mal lui même, par exemple en se coupant, la blessure apparaissait au même endroit chez Marcus mais elle cicatrisait avec une vitesse folle pour les deux. C'était peut-être pareille pour la force.

Attendez, il devenait fou ? Et quand s'était-il assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide ?

Il n'avait même pas peur. Peut-être devenait-il suicidaire ? C'était pourtant dangereux de se suspendre du haut de trois étages mais il était parfaitement serein. Oliver avait toujours aimé les sensations forte, jouer avec les limites, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Si ce fichu lien était profondément ancré autant en lui que pour ce fichu Originel, il pouvait toujours essayer de sauter. Au pire des cas, s'il se cassait la nuque, le monde serait peut-être débarrassé de cet infâme être narcissique et mégalomane. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres, il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains et les rejeta en arrière, profitant du souffle du vent d'été sur son visage. Balançant paisiblement ses jambes dans le vide, Oliver ferma les yeux. Le jardin sous lui était silencieux, hormis le gazouillement des oiseaux qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il se redressa et la sentit enfin. Il sentait croitre en lui cette montée d'adrénaline qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Ses bras se posèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et hissèrent son corps. Après avoir estimé une derrière fois la hauteur pour être sûr de ne pas se ramasser par terre, il ferma de nouveau les yeux et poussa sur ses bras, se laissant tomber dans le vide. L'air afflua dans ses poumons et il se retint de crier sa joie, comme lorsqu'il montait sur les montagnes russes... Ses poumons se remplirent brusquement quand il sentit un choc contre l'arrière de ses genoux et son dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et sa bouche s'arrondit en un O lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été attrapé par le meilleur ami de Draco.

\- Doux Jé-

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Les yeux stupéfaits d'Oliver fixèrent Blaise comme il se demandait ce que le Noir pouvait bien faire ici. Celui-ci se décala vers la droite, dans un pan du mur qui masquait la visibilité.

\- Serais-tu vraiment suicidaire ?

Le châtain nia vivement, encore secoué du choc. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être rattrapé par le Noir, et encore moins porté comme s'il était une princesse. Ils s'étaient tous fait passé le mot, ou quoi ? Blaise le mit précautionneusement sur ses pieds, guettant l'entrée du jardin.

\- Puis-je savoir en quel honneur tu testes l'évolution de ton espèce en te jetant par la fenêtre ?

Le châtain esquissa un sourire timide. Même si c'était le Noir qui l'avait pratiquement terrorisé la première fois quand il avait appris que c'était lui qui était lié à Marcus, Blaise faisaient tout de même le maximum pour qu'il se sente à son aise. L'humour était souvent de rigueur avec lui. De tous, il était le vampire qu'il préférait le plus.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir.

\- Et je suppose que mon cher frère te l'avais interdit et que tu as sauté de ta haute tour suite à ton chagrin incommensurable ?

\- Non, protesta l'autre. Depuis quand vous êtes frères ?

\- Nous nous sommes toujours appelés frère, répondit évasivement l'autre et Oliver compris donc que le "nous" signifiait les deux Originels ainsi que Blaise. Je suppose que tu allais voir Marcus ?

L'autre nia de nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Blaise qui enfonça les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon noir. Avant d'être un vampire, Blaise avait surtout été un sorcier. Bien qu'il ait été trop jeune pour s'y connaitre beaucoup, il comprenait parfaitement la nature du lien que la voyageuse avait installé entre Marcus et Oliver à leur insu. Outre la communication entre leur corps qui faisaient ressentir à l'un ce que l'on faisait subir à l'autre, leurs émotions étaient aussi transmises, raison pour laquelle Oliver qui était si calme d'ordinaire faisait des sautes d'humeur, passant de la _normalité_ à l'humeur de l'Antéchrist que lui transmettait Marcus. Et si Blaise ne se trompait pas, le lien les poussait toujours inconsciemment à se retrouver bien que leurs caractères d'origines faisaient qu'ils se repoussaient dès qu'ils se voyaient car ils ne se supportaient pas, un bon divertissement pour le Noir qui ne cessait de les observer, son sourire en coin toujours caché par sa main.

\- Vois-tu, tu cherches effectivement Marcus. Le truc c'est que je sais où il est mais Draco s'oppose totalement à ce que tu sortes. Comprends-nous, à cause de toi notre frère est vulnérable et Draco risque de me tomber dessus s'il sait que je t'aide à t'échapper...

L'autre se mordit les lèvres et Blaise sourit en le voyant serrer les poings, prêt à cracher une réplique bien propre à sa personne. Le Noir lui tourna le dos et leva une main, signe qu'il ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon.

\- C'est pour ça que je dirais pas que tu t'es enfuis par la porte à ma gauche, cachée par le lierre. Ni que tu es parti retrouver Marcus dans l'écurie du quartier Est en passant pas la route. Bonne journée.

Les mains dans les poches, le vampire retourna à l'intérieur de la maison sous le regard médusé du châtain. Il rêvait ou Blaise lui avait donné le chemin exact pour retrouver l'hybride ? Après une brève hésitation, Oliver tâtonna le lierre pour effectivement trouver une poignée rouillée par l'usure et les intempéries. Le Noir ne lui avait pas mentit. Le bois de la porte avait dû gonfler suite à une mauvaise imperméabilisation mais plusieurs coups de pieds bien placé dans la serrure suffirent à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même et Oliver sortit dans la rue, à côté de la boucherie. Blaise avait dit vers le quartier Est, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le châtain était arrivé depuis une vingtaine de minutes au centre hippique. Après s'être perdu dans les écuries en contemplant les chevaux, il avait finalement remarqué qu'un étalon manquait à l'appel dans un box. Titan. _Sérieusement ?_ s'était dit le châtain. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul abruti à l'égo surdimensionné capable de donner un tel nom à un cheval. Et une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était précisément _son_ abruti qui était le propriétaire du cheval... Il avait sorti un premier pain au lait de sa poche pour le manger quand de grandes dents s'en étaient emparées, manquant de broyer ses doigts du même coup. Avec une frayeur non dissimulé, il s'était tourné vers le cheval qui avait penché sa tête au-dessus de la barrière de son box et il avait reculé d'une dizaine de pas. Ces animaux étaient trop impressionnants pour lui.

Oliver avait finit par se diriger vers ce qu'il avait apprit être une carrière de travail et s'était adossé à un arbre assez éloigné pour ne pas être vu, entamant son deuxième pain au lait. Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux continuait de le fasciner. Le seul cavalier présent dans la carrière enchainait les galops et les sauts d'obstacles avec une habilité incroyable. Oliver le reconnu aisément. Encore une fois, il n'y avait qu'un seul abruti pour monter à cheval sans aucune protection. Pourtant ses yeux marrons ne quittaient pas la silhouette reconnaissable à des lieues de Marcus. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux noir flotter dans le vent quand il faisait galoper son pur sang arabe et sa stature carrée épouser le corps du cheval lorsqu'il lui faisait sauter les barrières. Après réflexion, Oliver comprenait le nom de l'animal, bon sang ce cheval était bâtit exactement comme son maître ! Il pouvait presque voir les muscles des deux rouler sous leur peau durant la course effrénée.

Dans la carrière, Marcus fit faire volte-face à l'animal et continua de le faire galoper, donnant à la chevauchée une grâce mêlée de puissance. Oliver pensait que le spectacle aurait pu être parfait s'il ne ressentait pas cette rage en lui. Certainement à cause du lien, il sentait dans tout ses membres ce cruel besoin de hurler toute la colère qu'il contenait.

Son pain au lait engloutit, il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre, laissant une jambe étendu tout en gardant l'autre pliée contre lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce besoin incessant qu'il avait de toujours chercher la boule de nerfs sur pattes le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Il savait pertinemment que si cette connexion entre eux n'existait pas, il ne serait pas en train de le chercher comme un chien qui souhaite retrouver son maître et pourtant un étrange doute persistait en lui. Lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il était sensé dormir, Draco l'avait embrassé en cédant à une pulsion dont il ne connaissait absolument pas la source, il n'avait pas apprécié l'échange comme il l'aurait dû. Certes, il avait toujours eu une attirance pour les hommes et l'Originel blond était loin d'être repoussant mais il l'avait rejeté quand même. Au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qui existait entre lui et le blond mais il s'était surpris à attendre autre chose. Un contact plus spontané, plus brutal... Il s'était obstiné à faire semblant de dormir.

Un soupir las lui échappa et il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, perdu dans ses réflexions. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il y avait peu de temps, il n'aurait pas hésité d'avant de courir de lui-même dans le lit de Draco et maintenant il faisait la fine bouche ? Toute sa logique s'en allait, s'en était désespérant...

Après un nouveau soupir, il ouvrit les yeux et fouilla la carrière du regard. Le cheval noir était seul. Il se redressa précipitamment et hurla de frayeur quand une main solide s'abattit sur son épaule et le cloua contre le tronc d'arbre. Face à lui, Marcus le dévisageait, ses épais sourcils noirs froncés marquant toute sa joie de le trouver en ces lieux.

\- Je... commença à articuler Oliver en sentant l'angoisse monter. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Euh... j'aime bien les chevaux ? tenta le châtain en soutenant son regard.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais la mine aussi aimable que les portes des Neufs Enfers de Marcus l'avait refroidit d'un coup et l'impressionnait vraiment. Le brun le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé en le touchant et Oliver fit rouler son épaule endolorie. Saleté de force surnaturelle, il allait vraiment finir par lui déboiter un membre, un de ces jours...

\- Rentre au fort, fut tout ce que l'autre prononça avant de faire demi-tour.

Oliver l'interpella mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas. Piqué en plein dans son orgueil, le châtain chercha un moyen d'attirer l'attention de l'Originel asocial. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le pommier sur sa gauche. D'un pas vif, il attrapa rageusement le fruit pas encore mûr et le soupesa dans sa main, ses yeux emplis de colère suivant la silhouette du brun. Avec une force et une adresse qu'il avait gagné en étant capitaine de football américain au lycée, il lança la pomme de toutes ses force et eut un sourire de victoire quand le fruit heurta brutalement la nuque de Marcus qui se stoppa net. Oliver perdit son sourire en l'entendant gronder alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers lui et il comprit qu'il allait vite regretter son geste. En même pas un battement de cil, Marcus avait franchis l'espace entre eux et s'était jeté sur lui, le projetant au sol et expulsant d'un coup l'air présent dans les poumons du châtain. Soufflant comme un bœuf, l'Originel attrapa Oliver par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le premier arbre qu'il trouva faisant grimacer le châtain.

\- Je te jure que t'as vraiment du cul qu'on soit lié parce que sinon je t'aurais démolis la gueule !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il montra la pomme sous le nez du jeune châtain qui avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur et broya le fruit rageusement avant de le jeter par terre. Après ça, il saisit le bras d'Oliver et l'entraina vers les box des chevaux.

\- Où on va ? demanda l'autre en essayant de se dégager.

\- Je te ramène au fort, puisque mes frères ne sont pas capables de te garder.

\- Hors de question ! Lâche-moi, putain !

Oliver leva son autre bras pour le frapper mais Marcus le bloqua au niveau du coude, le maintenant solidement. Ce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas prévu, c'était le coup de boule monumental que lui affligea le châtain, faisant craquer leur nez. Du sang jaillit à gros bouillon de leurs narines et il était impossible de savoir de qui provenait la blessure d'origine mais la douleur finit par les calmer. Marcus poussa un grognement et saisit l'arrête de son nez pour la remettre en place en un horrible craquement, faisant crier Oliver de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, le châtain rejeta la tête en arrière en essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

\- Putain, Wood je vais vraiment te tuer un jour ! grogna Marcus en lui attrapant de nouveau le bras pour le faire asseoir. Regarde-moi, ça va aller. Putain tu nous as pas loupé, salaud... Penche-toi en avant, pas en arrière, andouille !

Sa main droite lui pinça le nez au niveau des sinus alors qu'il faisant de même sur lui de sa main libre. La douleur commençait à refluer lentement comme la cicatrisation commençait. A cause du lien entre eux, même si la vitesse en était cruellement réduite, elle restait toutefois plus rapide que sur un humain. Quand Oliver commença à tousser du sang, le brun lui tapa le dos.

\- Respires par la bouche, idiot.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit le regard noir que lui lança Oliver. Ce petit con était vraiment distrayant en fin de compte. Il restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, Marcus toujours accroupit devant le jeune humain qui regrettait vivement son coup de boule réflexe. Quand la douleur reflua, le brun relâcha la pression sur leur nez et chercha un mouchoir en tissus dans sa poche pour essuyer tout le sang qui avait coulé sur sa bouche et son menton.

\- Joli coup, tout de même, lança Marcus en tendant le mouchoir à son vis-à-vis avant de se relever.

Oliver le fixait toujours de son regard noir en frottant pour faire partir le sang coagulé qu'il avait partout autour du nez et sur la bouche.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, la question est : c'est quoi _ton_ problème ? Tu me cherche vraiment, gamin ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ragea l'autre en se levant d'un coup, encore chancelant.

Le brun secoua la tête en ricanant. C'était vraiment amusant de voir l'autre s'énerver pour un rien... Oliver agissait vraiment comme un enfant. Le châtain lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de lui rendre son mouchoir devenu écarlate puis il s'avança et tapa sa poitrine avec son l'index.

\- Mon problème, pour ta gouverne, c'est de ressentir ton putain d'énervement, ta rage et ta folie à longueur de journée ! Je deviens fou avec toutes ces envies de meurtres !

\- Je te ferais remarquer que j'allais bien avant que tu ne te pointes, ici, Wood.

Oliver marqua une pause avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe. L'autre sourit encore, provoquant une explosion d'insultes et de coups que Marcus bloqua aisément. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, Oliver trébucha et s'étala par terre, faisant rire l'Originel qui s'amusait toujours de sa maladresse. Le rouge monta au joues du jeune homme qui attrapa l'autre par le col pour crier, toujours plus fort, couvrant le rire de gorge de l'autre. Finalement lassé des cris du jeune humain, l'Originel tenta de le calmer sans succès. Il fallait dire que c'était chiant, ces petites choses là, en plus de toujours vouloir s'agiter dans tout les sens. Attrapé de nouveau par le col, Oliver rencontra à nouveau le fameux arbre, lui clouant le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Continue à me taper sur le système, petit, et je te jure que je te donne une tarte à t'en décoller la tête !

\- Si tu fais ça tu te tue aussi, gros con !

Un silence pesant s'installa tout le temps où ils se fusillèrent du regard. Iris noirs contre iris marrons, ils se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun attendant le moment où l'autre détournerait le regard. Oliver savait pertinemment que jamais Marcus ne baisserait les yeux car il avait trop de fierté, mais il se devait de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas faible. Depuis que le lien s'était installé, les Originels ne le voyaient que comme un humain fragile alors cette fois, il voulait leur montrer ce qu'il avait dans les tripes.

\- Pourquoi on se supporte pas ? demanda tout à coup Oliver, rompant ainsi le silence installé.

\- On est pas compatible, répondit Marcus en s'éloignant en grommelant qu'il en avait marre et qu'il commençait à avoir trop mal au bras pour le frapper encore.

Le châtain le suivit en silence vers la carrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que l'autre n'avait totalement faux, ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Le vampire passa souplement par dessus la barrière pour reprendre les rênes de son cheval. Oliver resta derrière la barrière, protégé de l'animal. Il se contenta de regarder le brun caresser doucement le menton et le chanfrein de Titan, parlant à voix basse. Le jeune homme s'assit finalement sur la barrière.

\- Tu montes à cheval depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher, répondit l'autre. Notre père nous a appris à monter, à chasser et à manger à cheval. Il disait que monter un étalon était le symbole de la puissance même.

\- D'où le nom de Titan ? se risqua Oliver.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre l'ignore ou lui sorte une réplique dont lui seul avait le secret. Il fut donc surpris de le voir hausser les épaules tout en caressant doucement son pur-sang arabe. Oliver compris alors qu'il était détendu en présence de l'animal. Son visage n'était pas crispé et plus important, la rage qu'il ressentait d'habitude semblait comme s'être envolée. Marcus lui demanda s'il voulait voir l'animal mais le châtain refusa vivement alors le brun fit marcher sa monture à lui.

\- Fais-lui sentir tes mains.

\- Il va me bouffer...

\- De nous deux, c'est moi qui risque le plus de te bouffer alors tu la fermes et tu tends tes mains devant ses naseaux.

\- Tu as un langage si raffiné, souligna Oliver.

\- Ta gueule, Wood.

Non pas sans lui avoir un doigt d'honneur, le jeune homme s'exécuta et resta immobile, les mains levée doucement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ses yeux fixaient la dentition de l'animal, guettant le moment où celui-ci souhaiterais connaitre le goût de sa main. Il ne réagit donc pas immédiatement quand la main de Marcus prit la sienne pour la poser sur la tête du cheval, la guidant dans le mouvement doux et simple. Oliver s'étonna de la douceur de la robe du cheval. Marcus lui confia que c'était sa monture favorite et qu'il avait beaucoup regretté la mort de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas transformé sa mère ? On doit surement pouvoir transformer un cheval, non ?

\- Des fois je me demande si tu fais exprès d'être aussi débile, lança le brun.

\- Personne n'a essayé, on ne sait jamais !

\- Je vais te donner un exemple à ta portée. Tu as déjà essayé de faire en sorte que quelqu'un de très con devienne très intelligent ? Non ? Ben c'est pareil, c'est impossible.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux monter ? demanda l'autre.

\- Non merci, je choisis de vivre, répliqua Oliver.

\- Pose pas de question et ramène ton cul.

Que de douces paroles qui accompagnèrent la démarche d'Oliver qui se fit sermonner une nouvelle fois quand il passa derrière le cheval sans prévenir. Titan s'était cabré et Marcus avait pratiquement arraché le bras du châtain quand il l'avait tirer vers lui, permettant à sa tête d'éviter les puissants coups de sabots. L'Originel avait calmé l'animal lui flattant les flanc et en lui parlant doucement. Suite à cela, Oliver s'était obstinément refusé de monter mais le brun avait lancé une réplique qui lui avait coupé la chique une bonne fois pour toute.

\- J'étais tranquille sans toi mais il a fallut que tu viennes m'emmerder alors maintenant tu fermes ton clapet et tu assumes !

Après plusieurs refus, le châtain s'était finalement retrouvé sur le dos du cheval, Marcus derrière lui tenant les rênes en faisait trotter doucement Titan. L'Originel avait passé un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, assurant qu'une chute de cheval serait fatale pour le châtain. Tout pour le rassurer, en somme. Puis quand Oliver avait cru tomber, il avait malencontreusement donné un coup de talon sur le cheval qui avait bondit, les entrainant tout les deux en avant. Le vampire avait maintenu le châtain contre lui et fait sauter la barrière à Titan qui était partit au galop, laissant Oliver savourer les effets du vent fouettant son visage.

C'était tellement nouveau de sentir les muscles du cheval rouler sous sa peau qu'il avait sentit une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline le parcourir. Les battements de son coeurs s'étaient accélérés, se confondant presque avec les battements des sabots ferrés sur la terre meuble. Puis il s'était redressé, fermant les yeux pour savourer toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, sentant contre le dos le torse de Marcus qui contrôlait toujours la chevauchée. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il les ressentit. Ces émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas, cette joie de la cavalerie, cette sensation troublante de sentir le coeur d'Oliver battre contre la main qui maintenait son torse au sien, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux et une excitation trop grande pour être à lui. Le jeune humain rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses joues prenant instinctivement une teinte écarlate. Il avait eut accès à toutes les émotions de Marcus...

Décidant que la chevauchée avait assez duré, le brun fit faire volte-face à Titan, le calmant d'un coup. L'animal secoua la tête, coupé dans son élan, et son maitre lui flatta les flancs. Au pas, le cheval retourna lentement vers la carrière, reprenant le chemin inverse de son galop. Les deux cavaliers passèrent le temps du trajet à discuter.

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu as échappé à la surveillance de mes frères ?

\- C'est Blaise qui m'a dit où tu étais.

Il n'était plus perturbé par la manière qu'ils avaient tous de s'appeler frères. A ce qu'il savait, la fratrie était composé de Draco, l'ainé, ensuite Marcus, puis leur sœur Pansy suivie de Adrian, qui eux avaient quitté la ville qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Ils avaient aussi un autre ainé, mort. Marcus était un enfant bâtard, né d'une union de sa mère avec un loup-garou, mais son identité n'avait été révélée que le jour de sa transformation. Blaise quand à lui était un ancien esclave qui avait été transformé en même temps qu'eux. Un charmant portrait de famille. Ils étaient seuls et avaient formé leur propre famille, au-delà des liens du sang.

\- Tu ne m'a jamais dis ce qui était arrivé à tes parents.

\- Je les ai tué. J'ai étouffé ma mère sous le regard de mon père que Draco et moi avons tué il y a quatre siècles. La famille que nous pensions avoir était pourrie de l'intérieur alors nous sommes devenu notre propre famille. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Eh, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé...

\- Tais-toi.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Oliver assimilant lentement ce qu'il avait appris. Si la mère de Marcus avait été une sorcière, avait engendré apparemment un loup-garou et transformé ses enfants en vampire, la querelle millénaire entre les vampires et les loup-garous était compréhensible. Encore plus si le père adoptif de Marcus avait tué tout un clan de lycanthropes pour se venger. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit quand il se dit que Theo aurait été ravi d'entendre ces histoires qui le fascinaient tant. Hélas pour lui, son meilleur ami était possédé par une saleté de voyageuse. Le jeune humain rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. La chevauchée l'avait fatigué, ainsi que les coups échangés avec Marcus, pourtant il se sentait bien. Derrière lui, l'hybride fit bouger son épaule en grognant qu'il n'était pas un coussin avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme s'était vraiment endormit. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il lança Titan au trot, souhaitant rentrer au plus vite.

En ramenant Titan dans son box, il s'aperçut que la bête en lui s'était calmée. Cette rage qu'il avait gardé en lui lorsqu'il avait découvert le cadavre de la fiancée de Draco, sa transformation en un être qu'il jugeait maléfique au début et la découverte de son vrai père n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fil du temps, détruisant son humanité et le changeant en un être froid et dénudé de sentiment commençait à refluer. Le rêve de sa famille idéale s'était envolée au moment même où sa mère était devenue folle et quand son père avait essayé de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Il tendit l'oreille et se tourna vers le jeune humain endormit sur le cheval. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur qui étaient trop irréguliers. Le vampire lui attrapa le bras.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir et descend. Ton rythme cardiaque est trop élevé pour que tu dormes, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression médusée de l'autre.

Oliver obtempéra en silence, se laissant glisser du dos de Titan. Il s'adossa contre une poutre et regarda l'Originel brosser le cheval. Le visage droit, le brun semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées. Le châtain n'aimait pas le silence et il avait encore trop de questions. Pour une fois que Marcus lui répondait enfin, il décida de continuer son interrogatoire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre mère à tué le premier amour de Draco, non ? Je comprend pas comment on peut être aussi...

\- Aussi cruel ? Elle était folle, ne cherche pas. Malgré tout ses sermons sur son amour de notre famille, elle n'en avait rien à foutre de nous. Elle voulait nous rendre immortel pour ne pas avoir à faire de deuil et pour son sortilège il lui fallait le sang d'un double mystique.

Oliver fronça les sourcils. Theo avait désigné son sang de cette expression et Blaise lui avait fait lire une légende bizarre sans queue ni tête. Il avait juste retenu que son sang était spécial car il pouvait lier de puissants enchantements et qu'apparemment il ressemblait au sosie masculin de l'ancien amour de Draco. Les seules différences étaient leur sexe et leur couleur de cheveux. Marcus tourna la tête vers lui avant de contourner le cheval pour nettoyer ses sabots. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent comme il fouillait dans sa mémoire les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au fil des siècles.

\- Après, je te l'ai déjà raconté ; le double qu'elle avait trouvé s'appelait Astoria. Draco avait prévu de l'épouser, il l'aimait vraiment. C'était une fille bien. La nuit de notre transformation, elle nous a trouvé moi et mon frère, dans la forêt. J'avais vidé un homme de son sang, déclenchant la malédiction des loup-garous. Astoria nous a vu près du cadavre et Draco n'a pas pu se contrôler. Il l'a mordu directement. Quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, il l'a amené à notre mère pour qu'elle la soigne. On ne l'a jamais revu.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je t'épargne les détails mais sache que nous avons tous bu son sang. C'est là que notre transformation a été achevée. Je ne connais pas trop cette histoire des doubles mystiques. Les légendes sont des légendes, je ne sais pas d'où viennent vraiment les doubles. Mais sache que l'Univers créé une sorte de sosie à chaque génération. Il semblerait que tu en sois un, masculin, puisque ton sang a réussi à transformer un hybride et installé la connexion entre nous.

Oliver grimaça, rejetant loin de son esprit le souvenir où Marcus lui avait demandé du sang pour créer un hybride afin de s'en servir comme arme secrète. Cependant, cette histoire de double le travaillait.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne te donne pas longtemps avant de finir dans le lit de mon frère, lança l'autre en démêlant la crinière du cheval. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas remarquer que vous vous bouffez du regard.

\- Serait-il vraiment possible que tu sois si con ? lança Oliver, piqué au vif.

Il ignora le regard noir que lui envoya l'autre. Sérieusement, depuis quand bouffait-il Draco du regard ? Il savait que Marcus avait un faible pour les blagues de mauvais genre mais là c'était trop pour lui. Une histoire de doubles à la con n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, et ce qu'il voulait c'était cet abruti de... Il s'arrêta de penser. L'Originel le regardait, ses épais sourcils froncés et Oliver comprit qu'il avait remarqué son brusque changement d'attitude. Le châtain décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. S'il ouvrait la bouche, une nouvelle confrontation serait inévitable et il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Il tourna donc les talons et prit le chemin du retour. En quittant le centre équestre, il continua de penser au frère de Marcus. Il savait que le blond était aimable avec lui plus que de mesure et il sentait souvent son regard sur lui. Comment alors expliquer qu'il s'était tapé un loup-garou balafré ? En fait, peut-être qu'ils étaient tous fou dans cette famille de vampire. Oui, ça devait être ça...

Cet Originel était donc vraiment stupide ! Oliver se mordit les joues en se corrigeant mentalement. C'était faux, Marcus était certainement la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait dans le sens où il était trop calculateur pour être humain... Donc il devait le repousser consciemment. Oliver avait envie de hurler alors que la rage revenait en lui. Cette fois, il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait, même si dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des chances, c'était la sienne. Et pourquoi il le repoussait ? Il l'avait bien sentie, son excitation lors de la chevauchée. De colère, il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui se trouvait sur son chemin, l'envoyant valser au loin.

\- Stupide hybride, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton cas ? fit la voix railleuse du brun derrière lui.

Oliver n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que comme à son habitude, le vampire le suivait les mains des les poches, un sourire moqueur gravé sur son visage. Le châtain était sur que s'il n'y avait pas cette saleté de connexion entre eux, ils ne se serraient pas ainsi, à se tourner autour. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas toutes ses pensées. C'était peut-être ça que voulait dire Draco quand il lui disait qu'il allait perdre la tête. Oliver décida de rentrer pour coucher sur le papier tout les moments de la journée... Le dos tourné à l'Originel, il continua son chemin sur l'allée de gravier pour rejoindre la route par laquelle il était venu. Marcus ne dut pas l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'il lui attrapa le bras et le tourna vers lui.

\- C'est quoi qui merde chez toi, Wood ?

\- Lâche-moi, putain !

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça après m'avoir allumé ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, gros con !

\- Arrête de gueuler, putain ! cria Marcus en l'entraînant vers les arbres qui bordaient la route pour le plaquer contre un chêne. On dirait que ça t'amuse de me voir perdre les pédales ! Mais tu sais quoi, Wood ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu te tapes Draco.

\- Mais ça va pas toi, cria l'autre en tentant de lui donner un coup de pied pour se dégager. Jamais je me ferais ton frère, il m'intéresse pas !

\- Ne mens pas ou je te fais sauter la mâchoire.

\- Arrête de dire ça alors que tu le feras pas, putain ! hurla l'autre, sentant la rage enfler en lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Tu dis que je parle trop mais même toi tu n'es pas capable de transformer tes paroles en actes, gros con !

La rage en eux atteignit son paroxysme quand les yeux noir de Marcus virèrent au doré et Oliver sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il vit les canines de l'Originel pousser. Le châtain eut soudain un doute sur le caractère convaincant de la chose. C'est bon, il était totalement calmé... Il n'allait pas vraiment le mordre, non... ?

\- N'y pense même pas... Marcus, arrête... J'ai compris, arrête tu me fais flip-

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que l'autre lui attrapa la hanche pour le rapprocher et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge, faisant hurler Oliver. La même marque apparu au même endroit chez l'autre pourtant il ne lâcha l'humain, avalant le sang qu'il suçait avidement. Oliver sentait le désir de Marcus augmenter, putain mais son sang était si bon que ça ? A peine une minute plus tard, Marcus le lâcha en reculant d'un pas et Oliver tomba sur le sol, sidéré, portant la main à son cou pour éviter le sang de trop s'échapper. Quand il sentit sous ses doigts le tissus de sa peau se reconstituer il leva la tête vers l'Originel qui soufflait comme un bœuf, du sang partout autour de la bouche avec quelques gouttes qui ruisselaient sur mon menton. Oliver resta assis, à le contempler ainsi le temps que l'autre se calme. Quand la blessure se referma entièrement, laissant un picotement familier derrière elle, Marcus se laissa tomber à genoux face au châtain qui le fixait d'un regard emplit crainte et mêlé de surprise. Il le savait. Il savait tout ce que Marcus avait ressentit, une fois de plus. Le bonheur de planter les crocs dans une peau humain, la joie du sang délicieux coulant dans sa gorge et, dominant toutes les autres sensations, l'excitation qu'il avait quand il tenait le corps de l'humain contre lui. L'Originel s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, fixant toujours le sang coagulé dans le cou d'Oliver. Les yeux de l'hybride reprirent leur couleur sombre et il saisit à nouveau la hanche de son vis-à-vis qui se débattit vivement.

\- Ne m'approche pas, sale monstre ! criant l'humain en tendant un bras pour repousser le brun qui se penchait de nouveau sur lui.

La main de Marcus lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- N'ai pas peur, prononça l'autre doucement, ses pupilles se dilatant comme il utilisait son don pour hypnotiser l'autre.

A cause de leur connexion, il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait l'emprise mais il laissa sa bouche approcher de nouveau le cou souillé de l'autre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le sang séché qu'il lécha lentement, savourant encore le gout métallique contre la langue. En s'approchant encore contre le corps du jeune humain, il vit que celui-ci avait la tête tournée ailleurs, les joues en feu. N'en connaissant pas la raison, il décida qu'il s'en foutait et il recommença sa manœuvre, goûtant encore une fois le sang pur qui l'enivrait tant. C'était tellement agréable, le jeune ne se débattait même pas, son instinct de domination était comblé, provoquant en lui un doux frisson d'excitation qui fit réagir une partie de lui inattendue. Stupéfait, il se recula, fixant Oliver qui lui renvoya le même regard torve. Putain, il bandait pour ce petit con... Sans un mot, il recula, prêt à se lever quand le châtain le suivit dans son mouvement et lui attrapa le col d'un coup. Sa raison vola en éclat à ce moment précis.

Il se rabaissa d'un coup, cognant une nouvelle fois le dos sensible d'Oliver contre le tronc d'arbre en l'embrassant franchement, une main ramenant ses hanches contre lui, frottant involontairement leurs excitations, leur arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé. Le châtain perdit toute notion d'où ils étaient, du tronc gênant contre son dos, de cette saleté d'odeur de cheval flottant dans l'air, des feuilles mortes qui bruissaient sous eux à chaque mouvement. Ne comptaient plus que les lèvres chaudes de l'Originel qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche, se frottant contre lui en faisant grandir leur état d'excitation qui les envahissait jusqu'à l'ivresse. Quand ils entendirent une voiture passer, Marcus le saisit contre lui et s'enfonça rapidement dans les bosquets, trouvant un nouvel arbre contre lequel il coinça de nouveau Oliver.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton trip avec les arbres ? haleta le châtain quand Marcus se mit à genoux face à l'arbre, le faisant asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses musclées.

L'autre ne répondit pas et s'occupa de déshabiller vivement le jeune humain, laissant ses dents marquer la peau de son cou, de ses épaules, s'appropriant chaque parcelle du corps qu'il avait contre lui. Chaque fois que l'un rompait les baisers pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre le happait à nouveau, ne lâchant jamais leur corps nus étroitement enlacés. Oliver ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, enflammant leur corps d'un désir incommensurable, haletant de toute cette tension sexuelle qui atteignait son paroxysme entre eux.

N'en pouvant plus, Marcus se releva d'un coup, soulevant le châtain qui resserra naturellement ses jambes autour des hanches fermes de l'immortel qui ondulait contre lui, son souffle semblable à un râle. La respiration erratique, il retourna Oliver face à l'arbre. Penché, le corps nu et le dos courbé, le châtain était plus désirable que jamais avec ses joues en feu et son érection quémandant les soins de l'autre. L'Originel se pencha, son corps épousant toutes les formes de l'humain qui prenait appui contre l'arbre, les bras en avant, totalement offert. Une main partit à l'exploration du son corps, longeant le corps imberbe, les hanches fines et partant enserrer le membre durcit par le plaisir et le désir, entamant un rude mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit gémir Oliver qui cambra son dos contre le torse musclé de Marcus. Le souffle court, le vampire humidifia rapidement ses phalanges avant de les insérer dans l'anneau de chair de l'autre, grognant quand l'autre se contracta autour de ses doigts.

\- Calme-toi, Wood, je vais te tuer si je vais trop vite, haleta-t-il en entamant un franc mouvement.

Son autre main lui attrapa le menton et leur bouches se scellèrent à nouveau dans un ballet intense où chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre. Oliver ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur refluer dans son postérieur puis ses mains saisirent fermement les écorces de l'arbre comme il gémissait de plus en plus fort, les traitement de Marcus lui faisant perdre la tête. L'Originel luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas blesser l'humain. Contrôler sa force à ce stade là du désir lui semblait presque impossible, surtout en sentant le corps chaud qui ondulait contre le sien.

Lorsqu'il jugea le moment venu, l'immortel retira ses doigts, saisit les hanches d'Oliver et s'enfonça en lui, arrachant un cri étouffé à l'autre qui griffa l'écorce, faisant saigner ses doigts qui commencèrent à cicatriser aussitôt. Sans attendre, Marcus imposa une rude cadence, se perdant toujours plus profondément dans le corps qui lui était offert. Ses bras partirent envelopper Oliver, le rapprochant toujours plus, l'enfermant dans leur étreinte brûlante, l'enveloppant dans un plaisir sauvage qui grimpait rapidement. Les puissants coups de reins de Marcus suffirent à le perdre et il tourna de nouveau la tête pour quémander ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Sans qu'il sache qui avait mordu qui, un goût métallique emplit la d'Oliver bouche et une goutte de sang ruissela sur son menton comme Marcus continuait de lui dévorer les lèvres en le pilonnant toujours plus fort, l'entrainant au sommet du plaisir. L'autre main du brun partit de nouveau enserrer son sexe et Oliver se retrouva le torse collé à l'arbre comme ses bras n'avaient plus de force pour le maintenir penché. Le vampire lui saisit la hanche pour le repencher encore pour qu'il puisse continuer de s'enfoncer profondément tout en le masturber durement. Un tremblement parcourut le corps du jeune humain comme il était prit dans un orgasme puissant, se vidant dans la main du vampire en poussant un long cri avalé par ses lèvres possessives. Marcus le suivit peu de temps après en laissant échapper un grondement satisfait. Les jambes tremblantes, Oliver resta contre le tronc d'arbre, haletant les yeux fermés, se remettant lentement de son orgasme.

\- Oh... nom de...

L'Originel l'attira à nouveau vers lui avec un sourire satisfait et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi torride, le railla Marcus.

Un faible doigt d'honneur lui répondit et Oliver se laissa aller contre lui, vidé de toutes ses forces par les événements de la journée. Il eut néanmoins la décence de se rhabiller avant de s'endormir adossé contre l'arbre le temps que Marcus finisse de se revêtir.

* * *

Quand Marcus rentra au fort en portant Oliver endormit contre lui, Draco lui tomba immédiatement dessus. Horrifié de leurs dégaines et des taches de sang qu'ils avaient sur le visage et sur les vêtement, il regretta une fois de plus de n'avoir pas assez surveillé l'humain. C'était quoi cette fois ?

\- Tu l'as retrouvé où ? demanda l'ainé en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le petit salon pour déposer l'humain sur le canapé. Draco écarquilla les yeux en grand en apercevant les grandes tâches de sang sur la chemise blanche d'Oliver.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le sang sur le col c'est quand il m'a pété le nez.

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez. Évidement c'était logique après tout, ils ne se supportaient pas... Il reporta son attention vers le cou pâle du jeune homme.

\- Et la chemise déchirée avec la grosse tache au niveau de l'épaule ?

\- Je l'ai mordu, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas été attaqué... Attends, tu l'as quoi ? cria le vampire en comprenant enfin.

Le blond fixa le jeune humain endormis et ses vêtement désordonnés et tâchés. Il était encore endormit de fatigue, une fois n'était pas coutume... En même temps, vu les nombreux évènements qu'ils devaient affronter, c'était tout à fait normal qu'une créature si fragile se repose.

Des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet comme Blaise rentrait dans le salon. Le Noir laissa son regard naviguer entre Oliver, Draco et Marcus qui se servait un verre de bourbon. En s'approchant de l'endormi, il remarqua un discret suçon, caché par le col blanc. Son regard croisa celui du brun et ses lèvres articulèrent en silence un léger : _"Tu te l'es tapé ?"_. Le discret sourire en coin que lui accorda Marcus en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre lui donna confirmation.

Draco se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Blaise, ce fou a mordu Oliver ! Dis quelque chose ! S'il commence à le vider de son sang à cause de ses pulsions, il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Marcus, tu dois vraiment apprendre à te contrôler...

L'air catastrophé du vampire blond lui fit comprendre que celui-ci n'avait rien compris à la situation. Le Noir posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de leur ainé et regarda Marcus droit dans les yeux.

\- Soit... Marcus, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Je vais lui offrir un cheval, répondit l'autre en vidant son verre cul-sec.

Blaise partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils, cherchant la cause de leur hilarité.

* * *

_Tadam ! _

_Joyeux noël à vous !_

_C'était ma première histoire sur l'univers d__'Harry Potter__ et avec mon couple préféré ! _

_N'hésitez pas pas à me donner vos avis dans les commentaires comme ça je pourrais plus développer certains éléments dans la fiction qui devrais commencer à être publiée vers Mars, à peut près !_

_Voila, re-Joyeux Noël et bonne année en avance !_


End file.
